


In the Sewers

by HibernatingHermit



Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [5]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Ardeth not knowing what calling shotgun means, Arguing, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Extended Scene, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inner Dialogue, Jonathan being Jonathan, Like very short, Missing Scene, Mummies, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Resurrection, Rick being grumpy, Short One Shot, Something akin to zombies, Tags Are Hard, more of my pointless drivel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit
Summary: A (very) brief glimpse of what happened right after Imhotep took Evy.
Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005471
Kudos: 14





	In the Sewers

It was dark and muffled in the sewers. Not to mention disgusting. Jonathan wrapped his arms around his body, attempting to fend off the panic that was trying to take hold of him. Evy was gone. That bloody mummy had her. He forced himself to breathe. Started rambling in his head about how good it was that there was a path to walk on alongside the river of excrement. But who’s idea was it to put what basically amounted to a road in a sewer, anyway?

Beside him, Ardeth stared up the opening they had just been shoved through by O’Connell. He was frightened and unable to hide it. His breaths came quick and uncertain. The creature was fully regenerated. He had failed his life’s calling. This was the End, the apocalypse.

There was shouting from above, causing both men below to tense, to unconsciously move a hint closer. Then Rick dropped down between them, breathless and hurried and looking incredibly ticked off. Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him.

Rick moved as if to walk away into the darkness, and Ardeth grabbed his arm, glancing up at the opening once more before leveling his gaze on O’Connell. “Where is —“

He cut off when O’Connell shook his head. “It’s just us now.”

Ardeth’s arm dropped to his side and his face fell as he turned away. Jonathan’s eyes slipped closed, and he exhaled heavily. So Dr. Bey was dead.

“What do we do now?” Jonathan ventured to ask after too long a silence.

Rick pointed upward. “I don’t know how, but we need to get that car. I know who can help us get to Hamun—“

“Are you mad?!” Jonathan shouted, nearly waving his arms around, “you want to go back? We’ve only just escaped!”

“We need the car to get to Winston so he can —“

“But those people!” Jonathan gestured frantically toward the ceiling.

“The creature will be gone from the city soon.” Ardeth’s voice broke the argumentative staring contest between Jonathan and Rick as they turned to him. “His power over the people will fade with his departure.”

“Great!” Rick responded, stalking off into the darkness, very quickly lighting a match.

As Jonathan stumbled after him, he turned to Ardeth, who was walking alongside him. “And you know this how?”

Ardeth’s mouth moved as if he were going to say many things but nothing was coming out. “I—“

“Look,” O’Connell’s interruption saved him, “for now, let’s just find a way out of here.”

++

Imhotep’s sway over the people faded, true enough, but in a very strange way. They now wandered aimless and silent instead of searching for prey and chanting their master’s name. Any dead or injured seemed forgotten. Jonathan thought it a dreadful scene indeed, one that turned his thoughts back to a time he wished to forget.

The trio was tucked into a shadowed alley, biding their time until the main swell of the crowd had emptied out of the area into side streets and darkness. The car sat there abandoned, beaten, and hopefully still in working order.

“Go now?” Jonathan asked once the area was empty.

Rick nodded. “Yeah. I call shotgun.”

As they took off across the cobblestone, Ardeth turned O’Connell’s words over in his mind in confusion. What was he talking about? None of them had a shotgun.

When they reached the car, Jonathan leapt into the driver’s seat, frantically turning the key, trying to ignite the struggling engine.

As Rick clambered into the passenger seat, he asked, “do you know how to get there? Should I be driving?”

“I assure you, I know what I’m doing!” Jonathan retorted, not sounding sure at all.

“Fine,” Rick grumbled, sitting back.

Ardeth climbed into the backseat, trying to arrange himself in a way where his knees weren’t stuck into the seat in front of him as Jonathan finally got the car to start with a pitiful groan.

Jonathan backed the car off of the debris it had crashed upon earlier, and soon enough they were peeling away into the night.


End file.
